Unrequired Confession
by kim joungwook
Summary: Karena sekali lagi, tak semua kisah cinta akan berakhir bahagia./Kyuwook!/Longdrabble- oneshoot


Tittle : Unrequired confession

Author : Kim Joungwook

Pairing : Kyuwook

Length : oneshoot

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, angst

Summary : Karena sekali lagi, tak semua kisah cinta akan berakhir bahagia./Kyuwook!/Longdrabble-oneshoot

Warning : eum, angst? Pokoknya sad ending!

.

.

.

KyuWook

.

Ryeowook duduk tenang di ruang tunggu itu. Mungkin bukan ruang tunggu, tapi ruang make up dan juga backstage dari drama musical yang sekarang tengah dimainkan.

The days.

Ia bukan salah satu pemain dalam musical itu, bukan. Ia hanya tengah menunggu. Menunggu seseorang yang tengah melakukan actingnya. Tak ada yang salah sebenarnya jika ia menunggu. Tapi mungkin, tatapan beberapa orang yang tak mengerti dan menatapnya seakan tengah menginterogasi itu yang membuatnya risih.

Ia tak terlalu suka diperhatikan dengan intens, apalagi saat ia tak memakai make up sempurna dan hanya memakai sweater simple dan jeans seperti ini. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih risih lagi, alasan mereka menatapnya. Dapat ia dengar beberapa staff berbisik, bertanya kenapa ada Kim Ryeowook disini? Kenapa ia tidak melihat musicalnya? Kenapa ia lebih memilih duduk sendirian disini?

Dan Ryeowook memilih mengacuhkan semua itu. Ia tak suka mendengar pembicaraan orang lain. Meskipun itu tentang dirinya. Tapi sekarang, lama-lama ia merasa tak nyaman juga. Apalagi memang sudah lama sejak ia duduk sendiri disitu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia hanya menuruti permintaan sang namja yang ditunggu itu. Namja tampan yang meminta dirinya menunggu di backstage dan berjanji akan mentraktir makan malam. Dan bagi Ryeowook, menolak ajakan itu sedikit tak mungkin. Mengingat seluruh tubuhnya sudah mengiyakan tanpa berpikir apapun yang diminta namja itu.

"hah!"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan, sepelan mungkin hingga tak memungkinkan orang lain disitu untuk mendengarnya. Ia tak mau menganggu mereka dan membuat dirinya menjadi lebih diperhatikan lagi.

Ia lelah, tentu saja. Ia langsung menyetir kesini begitu diminta. Dan ia belum sempat mengganti baju setelah melakukan schedule nya hari ini. Bahkan ia juga belum makan, meski perutnya meronta minta diisi. Ia belum makan siang, dan sekarang sudah cukup larut untuk makan malam.

Tapi sekali lagi, tubuhnya seakan berkhianat. Sudah sejak lama ia mengalah pada hati dan juga tubuhnya. Ia akan membiarkan hatinya memimpin sekarang. Ia sudah mulai lelah, lelah menyangkal semua perasaan yang ia miliki.

.

"Ryeonggu!" sebuah panggilan pelan itu membuat Ryeowook langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, kepalan tangan yang tadi tanpa sadar ia lakukan di atas pahanya itu langsung terlepas begitu saja.

Senyuman lebar terbentuk tanpa sadar, "Kyu~ Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang juga tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, menampakkan senyum tipisnya, "ne. baru saja selesai. Kau sudah lama menunggu?" dan Ryeowook memilih menggeleng lemah, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang akan berakhir dengan kebohongan.

Yah, kecuali kau berpikir bahwa 1 jam itu sebentar.

"kita langsung makan?" Tanya Ryeowook. Ia mengambil tissue yang ada diatas meja dan mengusap peluh yang terlihat diseluruh wajah namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Kyuhyun mengnagguk pelan, agar tak menganggu gerakan tangan Ryeowook yang mengusap wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya dengan bangga. Dan Ryeowook berdecak kecil melihat betapa antusiasnya Kyuhyun.

"sepertinya kau sangat bahagia." Gumam Ryeowook. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah begitu sudah tak ada lagi keringat terlihat di wajah tampan itu. Dna Ryeowook merona tipis melihat betapa dekat jarak mereka.

"tentu saja, Ryeong! Kajja, kajja, aku akan mentraktirmu. Kau ingin makan apa?" ucap Kyuhyun senang. Ia menarik lengan Ryeowook dan segera keluar dari ruang make up itu.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "kau tak berpamitan pada pemain lain?" Tanya Ryeowook yang pasrah saja diseret Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menggeleng kecil.

"gwenchana. Tadi aku sudah bilang akan pergi duluan. Kajja! Aku sudah sangat lapar!"

Dan Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke depan, membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa melihat punggung tegapnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum lembut, melihat betapa ia sangat berbunga hanya berada didekat Kyuhyun. Ia melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang menyeretnya. Tidak, magnae itu tidak menggenggam tangannya erat lalu menyeret tubuhnya keluar. Namja itu mengapit lengan Ryeowook, membuat bahu mereka hampir berdempetan.

Ryeowook tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum konyolnya menyadari interaksi itu.

"yah! Kenapa lambat sekali!" Ryeowook terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbalik dan memandangnya kesal. Ryeowook tertawa gugup, menyembunyikan senyum konyolnya beberap saat lalu.

"mian. Kajja!"

.

.

.

"Ryeonggu ya! Aku sangat tak menyangka akan seperti ini tanggapan para fans. Aku tak menginginkan keberhasilan yang sangat sukses seperti ini. Aku sangat bahagia! Aku tak tahu lagi …. "

Dan lanjutan dari celotehan Kyuhyun itu seakan hanya angin lalu yang bahkan Ryeowook tak tahu lagi apa isinya. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sangat berbinar saat bercerita.

Mereka sudah berada di restoran yang tentunya dipilih Kyuhyun, karena Ryeowook yang – lagi-lagi – menurut pada kemauan sang magnae. Duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan kanan Kyuhyun memegang sumpit dan memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia letakkan di atas paha Ryeowook. Bahkan sesekali ia tanpa sadar mengelus paha Ryeowook, membuat sentuhan ringan itu mengirimkan getaran halus yang menyebar, membuat tubuh Ryeowook menggigil. Perasaan ini membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Hal yang sering terjadi setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kepala Ryeowook menunduk, memperhatikan telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pahanya. Ia merona, tentu saja. Dan tanpa ia inginkan, perasaannya membuncah mendapati bagaimana Kyuhyun bercerita dengan antusias, memakan makan malam mereka dengan gembira, dan menyentuh tubuhnya dengan sangat nyaman. Dan Ryeowook tak tahu lagi bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang.

Cinta.

Mungkin itu kata yang paling tepat untuk menjawab semua arti tanggapan tubuhnya terhadap interaksi Kyuhyun padanya. Dan bukannya Ryeowook yang tak sadar, ia hanya tak mau mengakuinya.

Ia selalu menyangkal perasaan 'cinta' itu setiap kali hatinya menjawab. Ia hanya tak mau mengalah pada hatinya dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya tunduk dan menuruti apapun kata hatinya. Ia masih memiliki pikiran rasional untuk tak membiarkan hatinya mengambil alih.

Tapi sekarang, entahlah, Ryeowook tak tahu apakah kini bisa dikatakan bahwa ia kalah melawan hatinya sendiri. Ia tak lagi mencoba menyangkal perasaan bahagia setiap kali di dekat Kyuhyun. Ia tak lagi menyembunyikan perhatian ataupun ekspresi lainnya pada Kyuhyun. ia biarkan semuanya terjadi. Ia tak mau memikirkan bagaimana Kyuhyun akan menyadarinya ataupun bersikap berbeda.

Ia sudah lelah, lelah menutupi semua ini dari orang lain. Bahkan ia sudah lelah menyangkal perasaannya sendiri.

.

"Ryeowook ah! Kau medengarku kan?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun menekan lembut paha Ryeowook, membuat namja manis itu terkesiap dan mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan semburat merah muda dikedua pipinya. Ia merasa lagi-lagi salah tingkah karena ketahuan melakukan tingkah konyol, seperti memperhatikan tangan Kyuhyun dipahanya.

"Ryeong?"

"T – tentu saja aku mendengarmu." Jawab Ryeowook cepat. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Ryeowook dan mengguncang pelan tubuhnya.

"astaga, Ryeonggu! Aku berhutang banyak padamu. Kau sangat membantuku pada album solo kali ini. Saranghae, Ryeonggu ya~" Kyuhyun berucap senang, masih dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram lembut bahu Ryeowook.

"impian tercapai! Aku tak sabar untuk menunjukkan album soloku pada anakku kelak. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan seorang yeoja yang cantik jika mengingat bahwa aku sudah berhasil di dunia music. Ryeonggu~ kau benar-benar berjasa besar bagiku. Kau sangat berarti dalam … "

Lagi-lagi dunia Ryeowook teralihkan. Suara Kyuhyun hanya samar terdengar, bahkan berubah menjadi sebuah dengungan panjang yang ia tak memerhatikan lagi.

Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Bahkan saat perasaan cinta yang baru saja ia akui itu belum ia ungkapkan, ia sudah mendapat sebuah penolakan, tamparan keras yang menyadarkan bahwa selamanya, cinta itu hanya ada pada dirinya. Yang Kyuhyun tak akan mungkin menerimanya. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_Anak_

_Menikah_

_Yeoja cantik_

Tiga hal yang tak akan pernah bisa Kyuhyun dapatkan darinya. Anak? Hell! Ryeowook seorang namja tulen yang tak akan melahirkan seorang anak.

Menikah? Mungkin, tapi tetap saja mustahil! Mengingat bagaimana kehidupan dan lingkungan mereka sekarang.

Dan hal terakhir, yang tak akan pernah bisa Kyuhyun dapat jika bersama Ryeowook. Karena sekali lagi, Ryeowook seorang namja, yang meski beberapa orang bilang ia manis, tapi untuk definisi cantik? Ia tahu bagaimana cantik yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. cantik seorang yeoja.

Sexy and breath-taking. Dan Ryeowook tidak masuk dalam klasifikasi itu.

"hiks."

Ryeowook terkesiap saat mendengar suara isakan itu. Ia mengerjapkan keduanya matanya cepat dan baru saja sadar bahwa ia….

Menangis?

"Ryeonggu? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau menangis." Kyuhyun memandang bingung kea rah Ryeowook, senyum lebarnya beberapa saat lalu langsung hilang saat melihat air mata membasahi wajah namja mungil didepannya itu.

Isakan itu dari mulutnya. Ryeowook menggeleng kecil, menyadari betapa bodohnya ia hingga bsia menangis terisak didepan Kyuhyun. sangat menyedihkan.

"Ryeowook! Kim Ryeowook! Kau mendengarku? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau skait? Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Ryeowook dan bertanya bertubi-tubi, membuat Ryeowook mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya pada namja tampan itu.

Ia tersenyum lebar, mencoba menghentikan isakannya sendiri yang bahkan ia tak sadar telah menangis. Kedua tangannya mengusap kasar kedua matanya, mencoba menghilangkan jejak air mata yang tak mau berhenti.

"a – aku baik-baik saja. Hiks, aku baik-baik saja." Ryeowook mengulang kalimat itu ditengah isakannya. Ia semakin keras mengusap matanya yang tak mau berhenti menangis.

"hiks!" tapi isakan itu semakin keras, membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, membawanya dalam pelukannya.

Ryeowook terisak lebih lagi dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, membuat baju namja tampan itu basah. Dan Kyuhyun yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa membelai lembut punggung Ryeowook dan mencoba sebisanya menghentikan tangisannya.

"a – aku tak tahu kenapa air matanya tak mau berhenti, aku tak tahu kenapa." Ryeowook berucap lirih ditengah isakannya.

"ssshhhh, gwenchana, gwenchana." Kyuhyun balas berbisik lembut, membuat Ryeowook senyaman mungkin. Ryeowook meredam isakannya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun, memeluk seerat mungkin tubuhnya. Ia tak mau berpikir apapun lagi, yang terpenting sekarang menyelamatkan hatinya, hatinya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"gwenchana, Ryeonggu ya, aku disini."

Dan yang tak Kyuhyun tahu, semua kalimat penenangnya justru membuat Ryeowook menangis semakin keras.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masih duduk ditempat yang sama sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tangisan Ryeowook sudah berhenti, menyisakan wajah sembab dan mata memerah. Sempurna sudah!

"jadi Ryeonggu, apa yang membuatmu menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah membirkan keadaan hening beberapa saat. Ia sudah melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Ryeowook hingga kini mereka duduk berhdapan.

Ryeowook menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, memandang Kyuhyun ragu. Dan saat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, mencoba meyakinkan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, ia putuskan untuk membiarkan semuanya seperti ini. Ia tak ingin menghancurkan senyum itu dari wajah Kyuhyun. ia tak ingin kehilangan senyum itu.

"gwenchana. Aku hanya bahagia. Sangat bahagia sampai menangis karena keberhasilanmu. Mengingat bagaimana dulu kau masuk super junior, berjuang di sini, hingga membuat album solo tanpa sepengetahuan member lain kecuali aku. Aku hanya sangat bangga padamu, yang bahkan tak bisa kuucapkan." Jelas Ryeowook dengan senyum lembutnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, memandang Ryeowook tak percaya, "kau serius? Kau tadi terlihat seperti orang yang menderita dan … putus asa." Ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, mencoba menyembunyikan tangannya yang bergetar hebat dalam genggamannya, "percaya padaku, Kyu. Aku bahagia karenamu. Aku menangis karenamu. Bukan karena alasan lain." Dan Ryeowook tak sepenuhnya berbohong, kecuali pada bagian yang ia menangis karena bahagia.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook ragu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang, "kau tak berbohong kan?"

Dan Ryeowook lebih erat mencengkeram tangannya sendiri, yang bahkan tubuhnya ikut bergetar karena rasa sakit yang ia tahan, "ne, Kyuhyun ah." Ryeowook mengangguk dengan senyum cerah untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melewatkan gemetar di tubuh Ryeowook dan tersenyum lebar, memeluk lagi tubuh namja mungil itu, membuat Ryeowook terkesiap kaget, "tapi berjanjilah, jika kau memiliki masalah berbagilah denganku. Kita bersahabat bukan tanpa alasan." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus lembut punggung Ryeowook.

_Hanya Sahabat ya?_

Namja mungil itu memilih memejamkan matanya nyaman, memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, mencoba mempertahankan suasana ini untuk selamanya. Dan saat Kyuhyun sudah akan melepas pelukan mereka, tangan Ryeowook menahannya, memeluk lebih erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"biarkan seperti ini, Kyu. Untuk saat ini, aku ingin memeluk seorang pemenang."

_Seorang yang telah memenangkan hatiku._

Dan Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya lagi di tubuh Ryeowook. Sekali lagi, Ryeowook mengeluarkan air matanya. Kali ini tanpa isakan, tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui. Ia melesakkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun, mencoba meredam tangisannya sendiri.

Ia akan menyerah, menyerah pada perang yang bahkan belum ia mulai. Karena bagaimanapun ia mencoba, hanya akan berakhir pada kegagalan.

Karena saat semua cinta itu berbalas saat semua cinta itu dibutuhkan, tak akan ada kesempatan kedua, tak akan ada yang namanya patah hati, tak akan ada tangis air mata karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tak akan ada seorang yang merasa sakit hati karena ditolak. Karena memang tak semua cinta yang ada dibutuhkan bagi orang yang dicintai. Harus ada yang mengalah dan menyerah, harus ada yang berkorban untuk merasa tersakiti atas kebahagian yang lain.

.

"aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." bisik Ryeowook begitu tangisannya reda. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil dalam pelukannya.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Ryeonggu ya~" balas Kyuhyun riang. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, meresapi kalimat itu membuat hatinya berbunga, dan menderita secara bersamaan. Karena maknna cinta yang mereka ucapkan berbeda.

Tapi Ryeowook bersyukur, ia masih beruntung karena bisa sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun, memeluknya dengan erat. Dan ia sudah cukup puas, ia tak ingin menghancurkan semua ini dengan pernyataan bodohnya.

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun." dan ia memilih mengucapkan kalimaat itu dalam hatinya, mencoba berdamai dengan hatinya yang sudah hancur. Ia akan mencoba memulai semuanya dari awal.

Karena sekali lagi, tak semua kisah cinta akan berakhir bahagia.

.

.

.

**END**

Mian! Mian, mian! Angst, hurt/comfort bukan keahlian saya. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan.

Ini hanya curahan hati karena laptop rusak, terus di install ulang yang berakhir dengan semua data hilang. Termasuk semua FF ~ T.T

Dan inilah jadinya, fanfic abal yang ditulis tengah malam.

Terima kasih telah membaca~ gomawo!


End file.
